


show off how it's done

by velociwrangler (annavalentina)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Undercover Villain, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annavalentina/pseuds/velociwrangler
Summary: Pre-Entity. Ji-Woon works to disrupt Yun-Jin's composure in a business meeting. (written for tumblr prompt)
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Yun-Jin Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	show off how it's done

**Author's Note:**

> someone sent me an ask with ideas for yun-jin/ji-woon scenarios on tumblr and because this ship apparently robs me of all focus and discipline i immediately went down a rabbit hole of speculating what they would have been like in a pre-Fog established relationship and wrote this whole damn thing. 
> 
> PROMPT: _Ji-Woon gets excited by public/ office sex. The thought of getting caught excites him. He is very loud because he does it on purpose, whereas Yun-Jin is like stfu. If they’re in a meeting, he’d be eyefucking her, smiling mischievously or rubbing her thigh and she’s like “I’m in danger.”_
> 
> i <3 u anonymous. unbeta'd, apologies, because i have SO MUCH ELSE to do right now ahsjgfj

His ring presses into her thigh and Yun-Jin does not look down, does not betray with a single flicker of her gaze or facial expression a reaction. Instead she meets the eyes of the middle aged man in front of her, smiling with glacial pleasantry, until he coughs slightly and looks down at the papers in front of him.

She does not direct the same repressive glance at Ji-Woon. She knows, very well, that it will not quell or discourage him in the slightest. He’ll meet her eyes and his lips will curve in a razor thin smile, peeking white teeth, and his eyes will be just sleepy and serene enough to look merely relaxed and confident to anyone else’s eyes but hers.

Instead she leans back in her chair slightly, lays her hand on his wrist beneath the table, and digs her nails in. A warning. He responds in kind, scratching the edge of his fingernails lightly up and down the inside of her thigh. A too-vivid image flashes in her mind’s eye of what she knows, _knows_ , his hand looks like under her black skirt. The bulge that shows his fingers, his knuckles pressing against the fine fabric.

They have an evening interview to head to after this, and she doesn’t leave her apartment looking shoddy. She, after all, doesn’t get carefully arranged photo shoots and exquisitely lit interviews to show off in. It’s a habit leftover from the days when, if not for her style and her _demand_ , her own musical work would have gone entirely uncredited.

Ji-Woon, she knows, has a perverse streak in him. He enjoys attempting to leave her rumpled, even when it would be completely foolhardy. It’s not that he’s careless in regards to his career, nor oblivious to the importance of image - in _any_ other respect, at least. When it comes to this...? He fucked her against a dressing room wall and left a dark, wet bruise on the inner curve of her breast once when she wore a blouse with a deeper neck. She’d had to speak to him sharply, and only not cut off the entire affair then and there because she’d been able to text a colleague and borrow a scarf they had left.

She should have ended the affair there, if she is honest with herself. She’s not willing to sacrifice everything she’s built, and if word got out she was sleeping with her artist it would corrode every bit of respect she’s won by tooth and nail. It’s simply how the business is; she’s learned the hard way.

And she knew, even as she laid out how much he’d put at risk, how diligent and meticulous they had to be with how they seemed and what they put out, that he wasn’t - quite - listening. It was there in his hooded eyes, in the little smile he wore and _just_ how obedient his answers had been. So docile they’d slipped into mocking.

Ji-Woon is not flippant about his career. But where she’s learned what the industry is and accepted it as the waters she has to swim in - what use railing against it? - sometimes she still sees a flash of rage, of rebellious displeasure in him. He cloaks it well when he needs to, but it troubles her sometimes.

Yes…yes, she should have ended the affair then and there. Cold-bloodedly, logically, ruthlessly. They could have weathered it. Even if he’d sulked or resented it, she has confidence in his drive to succeed almost as deep as her confidence in her own. So why hadn’t she?

She can’t pretend, really, that she doesn’t know the answer to that. Not when his hand flexes and creeps up her leg and even with her hand on his forearm, nails digging in more and more, she doesn’t stop him. He finds the soft pulse in her inner thigh and lingers there, stroking, until every scrap of her attention is sunk into controlling the hot blood flushing to her face. The dull thump of her pulse in the back of her throat is quickening, and she has to be composed.

She didn’t end it because she’s all but drunk on him, in a way she never had time to be or allowed herself to be as a young girl when at least it would have made _sense._ And he enjoys it - no, he revels in it, in the moment when he pulls her coat back down her arms, trapping them at her sides, and her pursed lips dissolve into a shudder and a helplessly hungry moan just the way he means them to.

Someone in front of her, two seats to the left asks a question. Yun-Jin slides her gaze to the side in a measured way that gives the illusion of deliberate thought, and from somewhere inside her she finds an answer. If someone walked behind her and leaned over her shoulder, they’d likely be able to see his wrist all but tucked up between her legs, bald in its purpose, wanton and crude.

She sits forward ever so slightly, picking up her own folder. It camouflages the line of his arm, but it also lets him nestle his fingers deeper. He drags his fingertips up and down, nudging and stirring the material of her underwear against her flesh.

The man across from her is asking a question about their performance schedule. Yun-Jin looks down at the papers in front of her and pretends to be reading them until she is absolutely certain her voice will not crack when she speaks. Then, with a perfectly measured tone, she answers but barely hears the words coming out of her mouth.

Ji-Woon hooks his finger under the trim of her underwear and slides his finger inside. Parts her labia, luxuriously, strokes there at the gathering wetness, curves his finger there and presses the tip of it where it can almost penetrate. He has no angle for it. It won’t happen. But her body clenches anyway, with a yearning that feels stupid and feverish and too young for her darting mind.

He settles his hand more firmly around her. Her thighs are all but splayed, she realizes. At least she isn’t bucking her hips in her seat like a girl in some absurd corporate porno. She can’t say that, as the side of his fingers press against her and then rock teasingly away, the thought hasn’t crossed her mind.

Men on the other side of the table begin to argue. At any other time she would interject, quell them briskly, and steer the conversation where it needs to go. She, after all, knows what they need to talk about in regard to _her_ client. In the moment, however, she simply turns and stares daggers at Ji-Woon.

He, the bastard, is pretending not to look at her but to listen to the bickering men in suits on the other side of the table. When her face turns he angles his gaze to her and widens his eyes slightly, cocking an eyebrow high as if in eager, innocent confusion. His pupils are dilated and ravenously black.

If there are cameras in the stairwell in this building, she swears, she’s going to draw the tinted glass and make him _beg_ for her forgiveness in the car.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter and tumblr at velociwrangler, trying to be more active :)


End file.
